Campanario Diferente
by Person change
Summary: La mire, una muchacha, bueno parecía de unos catorce.. pelo corto.. como negro, ojos promedio. Bonitos. para mi fue la cosa mas bonita ...
1. Chapter 1

**Este es mi primer Fanfiction todo de mi humilde imaginación.. espero les guste ;)**

**CAMPANARIO DIFERENTE**  
**PROLOGO**

_La mire una muchacha.. bueno parecía de unos catorce años.. pelo corto.. de un color oscuro, ojos del tamaño promedio. Bonitos. Era un día de noviembre y hacia el frió suficiente como para que los directivos nos dejaran llevar pantalón hablo de las mujeres claro) ella llevaba uno azul marino. Se miraba bien, no se miraba muy alta pero si muy delgada, su rostro era raro, pero mi concepto de belleza en si era raro así que no había ningún problema. Alcance a distinguir un delineador negro por sus ojos, justo como me gusta. Nunca había siquiera pensado ''enamorarme'' de una mujer.. enserio eso era pecado, era como asegurar mi lugar en el infierno, la gente me miraría raro, me rechazarían incluso mis padres, me esta arriesgando a mucho.. eso lo sabia. Y lo peor de todo era no saber lo que ''ella'' pensaba, que tal ¿y fuera homofobica? Su rechazo me lastimaría... aunque no la conociera ''ELLA'' me gustaba .. ¡CARAJO! enserio ''ELLA'' ME GUSTA._


	2. Chapter 2

Tenia frio... estaba empezando noviembre; el mes en que las mañanas y las noches son tremendamente frias, Escuchaba la voz de mi papa diciendo que ya era tarde para ir a la escuela.. tuve que ser fuerte y quitarme el cobertor del cuerpo.. senti un escalofrio y mi piel chinita, me bañe, me cambie, no me peine;nunca lo hago, Y mi papa me llevo a tomar el autobus, ese dia iba lleno por un momento imagine mi viaje parada, sacudiendome con cada frenon y aceleron que el camionero hijo de puta diera, por suerte un hombre me sedio su asiento.  
Llege una hora tarde, bueno no importa como mi amiga Grabielle dice: Vivo al limite. Es gracioso lo bien que me llevo con ella, tiene pensamientos similares a los mios y odia a la gente estupida sin ser una estupida: Perfecta para ser mi amiga. A la tercera hora me aplicaron un examen, cuando termine me permitieron salir, espero a la grabielle y a la ryan cuando alfin salieron nos dirigimos a la cafeteria ''genial'' pense, la razon: teniamos que bajar escalera y bajarlas no era el problema si no subirlas hasta un tercer piso... iba un poco enojada pero el enojo se fue cuando recorde que comeria algo que yo no pagaria... amo eso.  
Terminamos de comer los alimentos que algun dia nos matarian o nos causarian un dolor de la chingada y nos dirigimos a nuestro Salon, no fuimos por la parte de enfrente donde habia mucha gente todavia... yo sufria, no me gusta engentarme, odio tanto los grupos de amigos grandes, cuando mucho cinco, ese era un gran problema en la secundaria cuando en tercero me volvi inseparable de shoshanna: ella me pedia ir a la cafeteria con el grupo de pendejillos que se creia irresistible, yo me negaba, pero aceptaba la idea de que si ella queria ir yo podria buscar a alguien mas con quien comer y como buena amiga ella permanecia conmigo.  
El resto del dia continuo... aburrido solo faltaban dos horas para salir y se rumoraba que los dos ultimos mestros nos se presentaron: '' genial, mi mochila esta adentro''.  
Despues de pensarlo mucho jasso* junto conmigo decidimos pedirle la llave al maestro que estaba dando claces en el salon aun lado del nuestro; entramos, el maestro esta hablando por telfono asi que esperamos y alli fue cuando la vi una muchacha.. bueno parecia de unos catorce años.. pelo corto.. de un color oscuro, ojos del tamaño promedio. Bonitos. Era un dia de noviembre y hacia el frio suficiente como para que los directivos nos dejaran llevar pantalon(hablo de las mujeres claro) ella llevaba uno azul marino. Se miraba bien, no se miraba muy alta pero si muy delgada, su rostro era raro, pero mi concepto de belleza en si era raro asi que no habia ningun problema. Alcance a distinguir un delineador negro por sus ojos, justo como me gusta.  
El camino a mi casa fue eso: pensar en ella.. hace tanto tiempo que no me atraia una persona asi.  
Solo habia tenido un novio, yo iba en primero de secundaria, el en tercero, nunca lo bese era una niña me daba ''pena'' Solo duramos como maximo dos semanas y me termino por mensaje de facebook doloroso no?... bueno me repuse de eso y segui, no tuve mas novio y estamos hablando de unos cuatro años, pero eso no era lo que me asustaba mas... lo que mas me asustaba era que ''una mujer'' enserio? una mujer, me gustaba una mujer.. una adolescente de hecho.  
Nunca fui de esa niñas que se morian por los muchachos si acaso jim morrison pero lastimosamente el ya no estaba con nosotros asi que no contaba mucho, nunca pense llegar a ser ''lesbiana'' o ''bisexual''  
considerando que creo que mis padres son homofobicos.. bueno eso me dan a entender cuando pregunto sobre el tema y evitan responder o si lo hacen con una muy patetica como: '' hablas puras pendejadas'' ...

Terminaron mis examenes y ahora hace mas frio; descubri su nombre: Angelica cuando lo escuche de su boca lo primero que me llego a la mente fue la niña de los rugrats... esa niña maldita hija de puta..

Era miercoles, la maestra de quimica nos llevo a nosotros y convenientemente para mi, al salon de ''ella'' a ver unos videos sobre protones, electrones no se que fregados..  
Me sente en un rincon oscuro, perfecto para que la mestra no viera si duermo o hago otra cosa que no se ver el video.. creo que habian pasado diez minutos cuando se habrio la puerta, ''alguna estupida(o) que no sabia donde estabamos y llega tarde'' pense .. y casi al instante me arrepenti al ver de quien se trataba era ''ella'' automaticamente sonrei al verla pero mi sonrisa se borro cuando mire que se dirigia hacia conmigo.  
-Puedo sentarme aqui?- me pregunto ,''claro me encantaria''.  
-Claro, si quieres- respondi un poco cortante. Se sento vio su celular y hizo una mueca de disgusto depues se dirigio ami:  
-No tienes saldo?- me pregunto  
-No tengo celular- respondi. Me miro un poco sorprendida.  
-Eso es un poco raro .. pero es valido.. como te llamas?- me pregunto con una sonrisa.  
- Ruth y tu?- le sonrei de vuelta.  
- Angelica- dijo con esa voz tan linda de ella.  
Al momento de salir le pregunte que si me acompañaba a la cafeteria , acepto y comimos. Subimos juntas y hablamos y hablamos de musica, anime (si me gusta el anime y que?), relaciones, peliculas  
le gustaba la musica pop/rock y era fan de glee. Al escuchar glee pense en mi personaje favorito: Santana , el que ella sea una perra desquisiada, lesbiana y no tema decirlo hacia que yo la amara tanto. Ella me dijo que le gustaba Quinn, quize sacar el tema de la bisexualidad pero no queria aruinar esto antes de que empezara. Por suerte ella fue la que pregunto:  
-Eres bisexual?- pregunto asi nomas por que si .. alze una ceja .. estaba totalmente en ''shock''.  
-Si- repondi sin miedo.  
-Bien- me dijo con una sonrisa.  
Su maestra iba entrando y la mia tambien, permanecimos alli un rato y depues me dijo que tenia que entrar le dije que estaba bien, cuando nos despedimos me beso la mejilla y corrio a su salon.  
Eso habia sido ''agradable'' ...no me gusto su beso en la mejilla.. me encanto, mi corazon latia fuerte y sentia mis mejillas ardiendo: estaban ruborizadas.  
Ella me hacia sentir bien... muy bien.


End file.
